Hear My Thoughts
by Sabilandako
Summary: It was a peaceful meeting actually. The nations were contented with it. But of course, anything peaceful would eventually end. And that was what actually happened on their meeting; for when the nations started hearing other nation's thoughts, shits had gone down.
1. Chapter 1

**So hello! Sabila here! For those who know me, well, I really couldn't bring myself to study now. I need some stress reliever for all the pressure.**

**Anyways, this is again another story which I...just thought of the last minute... Hahaha... I was actually watching an anime when I thought of this plot. Anyways, here's the prologue!**

* * *

In this meeting ran by England, everyone was actually listening. Even though it lacked activeness, as England was the one presenting it in such a 'gentlemanly' manner, the nations just decided to participate. It was not like they could do anything anyways, as Germany had threatened them that he would go berserk if chaos broke out. And the nations had already learned not to get on the wrong side of a fuming German. 'He will beat you with his whip until you die and he will resurrect you again to feed your innards to his dogs.' Was what the rumors said. And everybody would just have to keep that in their minds, whether it was true or not. It could be 'true' by some ill-fated chance. It was a mystery.

Anyways, back to the meeting.

"That is one way to at least stop economic crash. And now, proceeding to the next topic..." England breathed, and he paused for a while as he felt shivers down his spine. The nations then blinked; soon realizing that all of them felt something...weird. They just shrugged it off after a moment of hesitation as they saw England recovering from the pause. They could think about it later.

"Oh... Where are we? Ah. So the next topic is about pollution itself..."

_'Boring.'_

England blinked in surprise. Had he just heard America saying something on his head? He then looked at America; only to see him doodling on his paper, and without a doubt with a face masked off with boredom.

"Did you say something, America?" He asked.

America looked at him weirdly before shrugging and going back to his doodle. Apparently, the nations looked at him too with the same look as America; weirdly.

_'He's hallucinating things again...'_

England shot his head towards France and looked at him coldly.

"I am not hallucinating things, frog!" He snapped at him making France look at him confusedly. Then France's face morphed into that of shock.

"A-Angleterre... You're not reading my mind, are you? Please tell me you're just seeing and hearing things..."

England would have throttled him that instant but he was snapped out of it when he heard another voice inside his mind.

_'They would fight again... Why can't we have a normal meeting for once aru...?'_

England and France blinked at the same time as they heard those words inside their minds. They looked at China with wide eyes, making China raise an eyebrow under their gaze.

_'Frog... You heard that too... right?'_

_'Oui... Are you affecting my mind by some chance...?'_

'_No, you bloody frog! Why would I do tha-'_

And they too screamed as the two blonds realized that they in fact really heard those weird thoughts.

They looked at the nations warily, only to see them as shocked as they both were.

Silence hung on a thin thread, but it was snapped when America spoke like a scared child.

"Dudes... You definitely heard China's, England's, and France's thought...right?"

The nations nodded in response, and after a few minutes, chaos erupted throughout the whole room.

But before the prologue could end here, they heard Germany's thoughts inside their mind.

_'I think my dogs would have a hearty meal for dinner...'_

Everybody gulped and they instantly quieted down as Germany stood up.

"Okay... Since it is no doubt that we could hear some thoughts of others, let's talk about it PEACEFULLY. No matter how uncanny it is, let's think about it with calm minds, YOU GOT ME?" He roared, making the other nations flinch as well as Japan who was currently raising his hands. Germany addressed the island nation.

"Japan, you've got anything to say?" Japan nodded and he stood up hastily.

"Ah... England-san... You're phone is ringing..."

England jumped a little bit as he realized that it was actually ringing. He excused himself before fishing out his phone from his pocket.

"Hello?" He greeted through the phone. The Brit paused for a while before he felt his blood ran cold.

_'...'_

The nations looked at the frozen Brit with worry and concern; completely hearing him wince on his mind. And they felt scared for once as they saw England pressing the loud-speaker button.

The person on the other line wanted to talk to _them._

* * *

**So, what do you think? I am actually in doubt if I should continue this or not...**


	2. Chapter 2-NOTHING

**So, ummmm... Hello! I am updating again! **

**And if you ask why this chapter is delayed, let me tell you something. It was because of my three-day exam and the days beside that that I used to study. Haha, and man, finally, it ended. **

**So anyways, this chapter is a bit short... And it contains a fail 'tense atmosphere'... Sorry :(( my mind is still in hell…**

**okay anyways, here's the reply for the reviews!**

**Guest: Here you go!**

**YumiLoveNeko: You think so? haha well, here you go!**

**TheSecretTrio: We meet again.. haha and thank you!**

**SomethingSimsy: HERE!**

**DjFreaksta: hahaha I don't know... :D**

* * *

England stood frozen for a while; his confused and scared emotions and thoughts being heard by the concerned nations. Never had they seen the Brit trembling as like this; and now, he was definitely shaking.

England took a deep breath and he pressed the loudspeaker on his phone, making the nations' breaths hitch on their throats.

"How do you find this phenomenon now?" A low monotonous voice greeted from the speaker.

The nations were silent, may it be from how creepily monotonous the voice was, or how the voice sent shivers down the spines of the nations. Only one found the voice to reply to the mystery caller.

"W-who is this...?" England warily asked as he set the phone on the table with shaking hands.

"I am no one, going by the name of 'Nothing'..." The voice said; cold as steel, as it pierced the nations' hearts.

The whole environment went tense at that.

"Are you the one responsible for this fucking mess, you bastard?" Romano suddenly cursed as he stomped towards the table, with Spain preventing him from behind.

"R-Roma, sto-"

"Ah. Such rude behavior, Mr. Vargas. But since I have little consideration somewhere from the corner of my heart, I will let you know." The voice answered, making Romano take a step backward, a lump growing on his throat. Spain suddenly clutched the Italian's hands away from the table. Whoever the caller was, something about his slow menacing voice and words made the two uneasy.

"You people are quite the interesting bunch. And I am bored... Ah, that's right. Because of boredom that I am doing this to all of you. However, I will like to do more... I can't be sure if you will like that. But I don't really care about you. Ah wait...there's still little care somewhere in my soul..."

England subtly cowered from the phone as he flinched. And as if on cue, the voice regarded him.

"Mr. Kirkland... Do you want to know what I will do to spice things a bit?"

The Brit recoiled a bit; scaredly biting his lip as he nodded slowly. America looked at him and then he stepped up with a stern look, as if trying to protect England from the voice.

"Very well then. This whole thought-linking is quite random. Random thoughts will be heard by random people. Ah, that's right... Random...

The one thinking that particular thought will not know who received that, but the one receiving it will instantly know who thought it...

And one fact... You will not know when are you going to hear something.

Interestingly random yet intriguing, isn't it?" The voice said with an amused tone, but his slow monotonous voice quickly masked it.

And as emotionless as it was made the nations' blood run cold.

"S-so... It is a one-way connection...? Germany asked quietly, with Italy partly hidden behind him.

"As expected of Mr. Ludwig. Yes, it is a one-way connection...

And by the way, don't ever think of stopping this thing. You can't even fathom this phenomenon. Only I can stop this...

And there's one thing I ask of you, Mr. Kirkland... Don't ever let anyone snap... Or, can you do that...

...with your own dilemma?" The voice emotionlessly said with a challenge.

With that, everybody heard England wince again on his mind. Two people blinked in astonishment, particularly Romano and Italy. The twins shared an infuriated yet so painfully worried look as they concernedly stared at England who was as just scandalized and as so much scared like them.

When no one uttered one simple word, the line went dead.

And the nations didn't know what to do but to sit and stare at off-space.

* * *

There was something wrong, England was sure of that. From the emotionless voice, to the words of the caller, to the way he spoke made the Brit tremble. And by the way things were going, that mystery caller knew something about England's secrets. And the Brit couldn't help but feel scared.

Suddenly, someone speaking made him snap away from his scared stupor.

"England-san... Don't feel scared. We will go through all of this. And besides, maybe we can have some fun all through the way, right?" Japan consoled as he walked towards the trembling Brit. England just offered a small smile in return.

_'Man, I'm hungry...'_

England and Japan blinked in surprise, and they softly chuckled as they turned towards the American. America met their gaze with a confused one, but it soon turned into understanding as he offered a laugh.

"What? It is true. I need some burger!"

"Git. Through all of this, all you could think of is bloody food?" England asked amusedly, all of his anxiety washed away. What he got in reply was a low grumble from America's stomach and that made the Briton chuckle.

Japan and America smiled that of relief.

_'Mr. England... Do you hear me...? If you can, can we talk with Fratello?'_

And England definitely did hear that. He then straightened himself as he excused himself from Japan and America. The Brit walked towards Italy and Romano; leaving the Japanese and the American to their own devices.

Once England was out of earshot, Japan spoke to America with a solemn voice.

"America-san... Arigatou..."

The man in question tilted his head in confusion.

"For cheering England-san up..." Japan continued with a relieved sigh. America just scratched the back of his neck sheepishly.

"You heard England-san being scared for some reason right?"

"Y-yes... I mean, come on. It is quite depressing hearing someone being scared with reasons unknown to us. And besides, it's England we're talking about. Proud, stiff old man being scared? It's quite scary and concerningly, you know?" America blushed a little bit; his cheeks having a faint hint of pink.

"Well, we should just help one another especially on this phenomenon, right?"

"You're right Japan... But I think the weird caller was right... I think someone will soon snap..."

And so, Japan and America shared a gloomy look as they stared at England and to the other two nations he was talking to.

And there were expressions adorning the trio's face...

It was depression...

...And fear.

* * *

**Sabila: *dum dum dum!* What's happening to the nations? Especially England, Feliciano, and Lovino? Will they still have a happy ending? Or worse, will it end tragically? **

**But since I have a happy mood as of this time, I will try to keep the mood happy and light. :D **

**And again, I am sorry for this shitty chapter. TT_TT I am sorry for the crappy "supposed-to-be-'tense environment'". I do really suck at those things, and I am sorry again :(( **

**Reviews? And constructive criticism is very much appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3- A letter

**Mein Gott... When was the last time I updated this? Mon dieu...**

**Haha so... Ummm... I don't know what to say... HAHAHA but really, please forgive this chapter as this was just a product of a writer's blocked mind.**

**Anyway, the idea for this chapter came from very many awesome people. You guys know who you are, and THANK YOU VERY MUCH! (I'll use the other ideas for coming chapters...)**

**And for Thesuncomesaftertherain, you don't know how much I love you! Let's talk again, and OMG, I LOVE YOU! :** Thank you for your BIG HELP not only for this chapter, but also for the whole story's plot! A million thanks couldn't be enough to show how much of a great help you are!**

**Guest: Hahaha oh nooooess! Look, I have updated!**

**DJFreaksta: And as usual, you're still awesome!**

**So, on with the story!~**

* * *

_"What is it?"_

_"..."_

_"Speak up, lad."_

_"Bastard... Don't pressure him..."_

_"Okay fine. What is it...?"_

_"Umm... I was just wondering... Would the others know our... Ummm..."_

_"What? What would they bloody know?"_

_"Tea bastard, you know what he's saying..."_

_"Ah... You mean our...problems?"_

_"Ve..."_

_"Don't dwell on your problems if you don't want the others to know it..."_

_"Then what if the other bastards heard it? I mean, what if we thought about our problem and then they heard it coincidentally?"_

_"..."_

_"Ve...?"_

_"...Then let them help you..."_

_"Are you fucking kidding me? You're not even letting someone help you!"_

_"That's because I can bloody well take care of myself!"_

_"Please d-don't fight!"_

_"You can take care of yourself?! We can perfectly hear you breaking the fuck down!"_

_"Bloody hell, we're talking about your problems here, not mine!"_

_"Tch..."_

_"Just remember... If you can't take it anymore, just seek the other gits' help, okay?"_

_"Ve... Grazie, Mr. England..."_

_"Si... Grazie, tea bastard..."_

_"You're welcome..."_

_"But don't think we would not help you too! We almost have the same fucking problem and we're going to solve it together!"_

_"...Thank you... But it really is my fault..."_

* * *

It was his fault. His fault, and no one else's. He really was just a burden to the others. Oh, he knew that some of them would find this predicament a very hard one, and it would be his fault. He knew that one of this moment, someone would accuse him, and he knew that he would accept it because it really was his fault. He was just a trouble-maker for everyone. If only he hadn't answered the phone, then this should have not happened. If only he shut up when he heard another's voice, then everyone would still be at peace. If only he stopped that creepy voice from doing those threats, then the other nations shouldn't have been scared out of their skin. If only he-

"Angleterre..."

England immediately looked up from his lap towards the French man in front of him; scared emerald eyes clashing with concerned sapphire blue. A frown instantly formed on the older's face as he took in the sight of the slightly trembling Englishman.

"What...?"

"It's not your fault."

The Englishman blinked in surprise, and then a blush quickly covered his cheeks.

"Wh-what do you mean?"

France sighed at the other's stubbornness-evolving-to-denial before plopping himself on the seat next to the Brit's. He warily extended his hand towards the other's before stopping midway, and then he continued after not hearing a word of disapproval from the younger man.

"You're blaming yourself, mon cher... Even Hong Kong and Romano could hear your thoughts. And don't look towards petit Leon; this is only once in a lifetime as you could finally see an emotion on his face... And look, Romano is glaring at you... You see, they are both concerned about you... Nobody is at fault here, oui?"

'_Especially not you, mon cher.'_

England blushed at France's thought and he blushed even deeper when he felt the hand squeeze tighter. He looked sheepishly at the concerned blond before coughing awkwardly.

"H-ha... Of course th-this is not my fault...! I'm j-just thinking a-about the voice! Y-yeah!" The Englishman said; his words being coated with naught and pride but France still could pick up a tone layered within his accent.

It was fear.

And France hated it.

He really hated it when he still could feel the other being tense; when he still could painstakingly see that the younger nation was still blaming himself. He wanted to reassure England badly that it was no one else's fault; that he should stop degrading himself _because it hurt him so much too._

"...and I'm n-not scared, you kno- Hey, are you even listening, frog?" The green eyed man asked, and France hadn't even realised that he had managed to tune him out. The Frenchman blinked and he then smiled a warm one directed at the still frazzled Briton.

"Oui, oui. I'm listening Rosbif. Ha~ What would you even do if Big Brother France is not here? Hmmm~"

England's mouth opened in disbelief and he sputtered for a moment before snatching his hand away; cradling it to his chest as if the other's hand was poisonous. He shot a look to the chuckling Frenchman before huffing and looking away.

"Like I said, I'm perfectly okay!"

_'But th-thank you... You're s-still a frog though...'_

And then France grinned.

* * *

It was the loud announcement of Prussia that managed to make the whole room laugh and currently forget the negativity of their predicament right now. And for that, they were truly grateful for the Prussian's antics and 'awesomeness'.

"Kesesesesesesese~ Look! Iggybrows said 'Thank you' to Franny! Kesesese~, now, isn't this an awesome scene? We should all be happy and be awesome! Don't get your spirits down, you hosers!" Was what the cheering albino said, and although England cursed him, France chuckled, and that the Prussian included a vulgar word, the others awesomely didn't care. What matters most now was that everyone's moods have been lifted up.

Especially the Italian Brothers'.

Their mood had been low, so much after the voice called. Fortunately, after England talked to them, some weight had been spent away. But, it was still there; nestling unto the pits of their stomach; threatening to burst if not taken care of. And by some fortunate chance, someone had just put a temporary remedy on it.

After the 'awesome' announcement, Prussia instantly dragged Italy towards the kitchen, insisting that they would make an awesome pasta for the nations as the albino was sure that everyone was getting hungry. Spain then suddenly grabbed Romano too and followed the two cheerful men; this time insisting that they would make sure to drown the pasta in tomatoes.

And secretly, the Italian Brothers' spirit skyrocketed upwards ten times more powerful.

And secretly, the Bad Touch Trio- France, Prussia, Spain- was overjoyed for making at least someone be happy through this problematic predicament everyone was going through.

* * *

An aspirin. A case of beer. His stash of 'magazines'. Or maybe a free fall on the edge of the rooftop of this building. Or to bang his head on the table. Ah, maybe he could cover his ear with chewed gum. Maybe he could just eat some wurst. Or maybe pretend to fall unconscious. Or he could pretend to be suddenly dead.

That was what Germany, the tall guy with blue eyes and slicked-back blond hair, needed the most for this crucial time; this time where all he could hear were perverted thoughts, some cursings, deep secrets, thank you from a certain Englishman to a certain Frenchman, obnoxious laughs and soft chuckles. But that was just inside his mind though. If he added what he could hear on the outside, he'd definitely fall dead without even trying.

But no. Germany just decided on the aspirin. (And maybe he could even sneak a sip on a beer later. But don't tell Prussia...) And if you ask the German what made him decide to just take an aspirin, he would make a small smile and just pat you in the back.

"Bruder already managed to calm down the whole room," was what he would say, and then he would add "and I should continue the meeting while bruder's on the kitchen with Italy, Spain, and Romano." with a small laugh.

And that was exactly what the German did. He stood up and walked towards the front, effectively making the nations turn their attentions on him.

"Well, we need to talk about this... We just can't ignore this phenomenon..." He said with a soft voice; mentally praying that for once, everyone would participate. The nations just nodded quietly in response, thus making the German release a relieved sigh.

"Good. Now, what we needed the most is to suggest things that we should do. I suggest that as much as possible, we try to just shrug off whenever we hear someone else's thought and- verdammt, France! Stop!"

Everybody whipped their heads towards the Frenchman in question, only to see him smiling smugly.

"What? Allemagne~ You said that we should just shrug off whatever thoughts we hear!~" France laughed merrily, making England punch him in the shoulders.

"Frog! Who wouldn't bloody lose their focus when they suddenly hear your froggy thoughts?!"

France pouted, thus eliciting the others to laugh too and Germany to face-palm.

"Germany, calm down... Calm down," and the German nation took a deep breath before addressing the nations once again. "Like I said, even though those thoughts are really 'froggy', don't focus on those thoughts, and instead just act as normal."

"Wait! Does that mean that we should act like nothing happened? I mean, we should just act like normal?" America suddenly asked, much louder than the person beside him preferred. Unfortunately, it was Canada who sat beside him.

"That's what he said, America." He quietly said with a long sigh, making the American in question flash him a wide grin.

"I'm just confirming it, bro!"

"Ja, ja. Just act like normal. The voice said that he was bored right? If we act like normal and like that nothing happened, sooner or later, 'Nothing' would tire out and leave us alone..."

Everybody went tense at the mention of 'Nothing' but they nodded in understanding at the German's words.

"But what if the thought we can hear is very alarming? Should we act like normal?" Denmark suddenly asked; discreetly gazing at the stoic Norwegian beside him. Norway didn't seem to notice as he was surely lost in some thoughts.

The nations hummed in thought; pondering about the question. It was true after all. Some of them had heard thoughts that made them uncomfortable.

And those were the dark, broken, and depressing thoughts.

Japan suddenly cleared his throat and stood up meekly; bowing before speaking.

"I think, we need to try to talk to the person privately. Ask him or her what's wrong, and try to fix the problem."

The nations nodded immediately; smiling at the blushing Japanese a warm smile.

However, a loud bang suddenly echoed throughout the whole room as Turkey slammed his fist at the table.

"Damn it, what did you just thought, you cat bastard?!" He shouted angrily at the sleepy Greece who was cuddling with a kitten.

"I said that you're an old man."

"I'm not old! And even though I'm old, which I'm totally not, at least Japan favor me more!"

"What? No! Japan favor me more!"

"You're wrong!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

And before anyone could blink, it escalated to a full-blown fight.

"I bloody suggest that we bloody spell 'Favour' correctly... And I also suggest that we refrain from thinking offensive thought- What the bloody hell, America?! You git, take back what you said!"

"I didn't say anything! Hahahaha!"

"Then take back what you thought!"

And another fight emerged.

And soon, it became a world-wide chaos.

Literally.

* * *

"Kesesesesesesese~ You're all unawesome! We just cooked on the kitchen for a while and then you all received a bruise for whatever unawesome fight you created?! Now, aren't I awesome?!"

"Bruder... Bitte*... Stop with the 'awesome' antics..." (*please) The younger brother said with a sigh; making Prussia laugh even more loudly.

"But you've got to admit that this pasta tastes awesome!"

Everyone nodded as they ate they share of the pasta Italy, Prussia, Spain, and Romano made a while ago. And along with their meal, they all shared laughs and smiles.

"What do you call this pasta anyways?" Austria asked nonchalantly from beside Hungary, and unfortunately, he instantly became the receiving-end of Prussia's awesomeness.

"Kesesesese~ It's the Awesome Prussian Pasta!"

_'Mr. Austria, I told you so to just eat peacefully...'_

_'My bad. I'm sorry, Hungary. I should have listened to yo-'_

"Dammit! It's not called 'Awesome Prussian Pasta' potato bastard number two! And ha! Austria, you really should have listened to miss Hungary!"

Austria and Hungary nodded sullenly.

"Then what is it called, mi tomatito?"

"Don't call me tha-"

"Ve~ It's called pastaaaaaaaaaaaaa!~"

And everybody just laughed and had a good time.

'_Hmm... Feli, aren't you going to show the bastards what you found a while ago?'_

"What letter, Romano?" China asked suddenly, but he instantly regretted speaking as Russia turned to him.

'_Become one with Mother Russia, da?'_

"No, aru! And look, everybody's shaking their heads!"

"Ah, don't worry, after you read the letter, everyone's going to become one with me!" The Russian giggled, and Belarus suddenly latched herself on the man's arm.

Germany just sighed tiredly before asking again for the letter.

"Ve! Fratello and I had found a letter on one of the shelves on the kitchen!" Italy said with a dopey smile; his hand fishing his pockets for the letter.

Once found, the letter was given to Germany.

The letter was inside a dark green envelope with no labels whatsoever. It didn't contain a recipient nor sender which made everyone curious and confused. Due to everyone's agreement, Germany opened the letter and he spoke the contents aloud.

After that, everyone suddenly went frozen in fear, and everyone could hear whimpers, winces, and cries inside their minds.

Becoming one with Russia sure got nothing compared to the letter's contents.

* * *

**Haha okay look! I made another shitty (and don't forget short) chapter that didn't contain something significant! (Except for the 'Prussian Pasta' because that was just awesome. And Thesuncomesaftertherain is the mastermind behind it.)**

**Well, let's admit. Nothing really much happened here. Hahah, actually, I think I just made this so that I can foreshadow next chapter's contents... Haha IDK.**

**And the secret Elizabeta H. Austria is talking about would be revealed soon… I think…**

**Okay, about the first part of the chapter, here's the list on who spoke which.**

**'England, Italy, England, Romano, England, Italy, England, Romano, England, Italy, England, Romano, England, Italy, England, Romano, England, Italy, Romano, England, Romano, England, Italy, Romano, England, Romano, England'...**

**Ummm... Give me reviews and I'll love you...**

**Give me constructive criticisms and I'll love and treasure you...**

**(*oh... For those reading England's Childishly Fun Adventure, English Swap, and this, expect no update for one whole-month... I'd be on hiatus... Hahaha because, life really do sucks and I think I've got problems that just demand my whole attention... Sorry...)**


End file.
